


Mental Hospital

by Teamxxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamxxx/pseuds/Teamxxx
Summary: A boy name Spot (110981) was involuntarily admitted into a mental hospital by his stepfather. He then meets a girl name Kai (664281) and befriends him. There would be ups and downs together, but how would things turn out in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a made up story. Everything is made up, so don't take it literal. This is not how people are treated in mental hospitals in real life. Everything is made up.

Two male nurses were hauling in a boy who looked around 9 or 10. He was barking like a dog. They took him to the critical area so he could calm down. After a few minutes, he was tranquilized and was sent off to the worst room, which was the Shoebox. Every patient who has been in the Rockhouse Psychiatric Hospital for Juveniles (RPH for short) knows what the Shoebox is.

The Shoebox's literally shaped like a shoebox. It's the softest, but most unbearable room to be in. You may be all comfortable inside, but the people down there working with the patients treat them like animals. The patients are stuck in a straight jacket for 22 hours. They only have an hour to do personal hygiene, eat without medication, and exercise in the morning and the same thing towards the evening. Then they go back into the straight jacket. 

The measurements of the shoebox is 10 x 8 x 8. It's 10' in length, 8' in width, and 8' in height. People in there can't really run around much. Workers think that the patients can't hurt themselves, but some are extremely flexible to the point of harming themselves in between moderate to severe injuries. Those people has to be sent back to the critical area to be tranquilized.

Once that is done, they are usually wrapped in a straight jacket not only with the upper body wrapped, but also their lower body. That prohibits them from injuring themselves any further. There was an incident where a maniacal child held his breath. It may seem like nothing, but it was something. The workers couldn't prevent him from holding his breath and that eventually killed him.

That was all anyone ever talked about for a good two and a half weeks. Ever since that incident, there would be cameras in the room to see if they were still alive. They don't need a second incident. Any signs of unconsciousness (besides resting/sleeping), deoxygenated colors on their face, and wheezing will alert the workers and they would take them to the critical area.

The boy was thrown into the Shoebox. He barks again and growled at one point. The workers ignored him. They shut the door and left. The boy looked up and around. He was also shifting around on his bottom. For a good three hours, all he did was roll around and barked. The boy felt the sleepiness come upon him slowly. He snuggled in the corner and slowly fell asleep....


	2. Chapter 2

The boy woke up startled because he heard banging. He wondered what was going on.  
"You thought it was okay to bite a fellow patient's finger, a nurse's ear, and tried to strangle an officer 664281?" There was more banging. Whoever was 664281 kept banging on most doors and ends up growling.  
"You know what that means 664281? You're back in the solitary confinement."

The boy covered his ears as 664281 screamed and shrieked. There were footsteps that became faint and got loud again. 664281 tried getting away. Eventually from all of the struggles, pain, and tiredness, 664281 was eventually locked in the room. 664281 wails loudly for a good five hours. He tried to block out the sounds, but it was pointless of 664281 was loud.

Eventually, 664281 stopped and was silent. Around late afternoon, the door opened. A female nurse came in with a pill, a cup of water, and a bowl of applesauce.  
"Here." She held the pill with her gloved hand. The boy took her whole hand into his mouth. The nurse starts to shriek. She struggled to get her hand out of his mouth. She finally got her hand out of his mouth.

She gave a cold glare at him. His eyes didn't waver once.  
"Take this! Don't you dare get any closer to me!" He growled and ate like a dog, lapping at his food. The nurse tried to grab the bowl, but he kept hoarding it.  
"Bad boy! You will not keep the bowl." She hastily grabbed it before he tried anything wild, ridiculous, or possibly dangerous.

She sighed in relief when she was finally done with him. She didn't say a word and left the room. The boy listened carefully. Wheels were squeaky when being rolled around. Probably a cart of food. Another door was unlocked.  
"664281! You need to take your medication before I send you to the critical area."  
"You're only here to kill me. I know it!" 664281 hissed.

The boy figured out that 664281 was a girl. It sounded like one. He listened in more closely and put his ear on the door.  
"Of course I'm not here to kill you, but you need your medication."  
"You're a LIAR!" She screamed.  
"Now, now 664281. It's just your medication." The nurse fakes a laugh.

The boy wanted to hear how 664281 would respond. There was no response from her.  
"What do you want you crazy witch with a glowing green ball?"  
"For starters, take the pill and maybe you can eat after that." She said.  
"Try anything and I'll kill you instead." She mumbled.  
"Take your medication." No words were switched between the two for a while.

The nurse eventually leaves the room and locked 664281 in. The nurse would go down the hallway to give the medication and food.  
'I wonder why they treat us like animals?' The boy thought. He slowly rolled around the room and eventually felt tired. He decides to snuggle against the wall and take a quick rest before his hour of freedom.

He woke up to the bell ringing, which made the doors open. The boy thought he could run out, but a male aide was waiting by the door for him.  
"You must be 110981. I will be your aide for the hour." All the boy did was snarled.  
"I'm Franklin, your aide. You can call me Frank." The boy said nothing. Frank walked the boy towards the bathroom.

Frank hands him a washcloth and a towel.  
"You have 10 minutes to shower. Meet me by the sink after you're done." The boy said nothing still and heads for the shower. He opens the shower and starts washing. After he finished, he dries and covered himself. He meets Frank by the sink.  
"Here are your clothes. Let me help you put them on."

The boy snarls and barked. Frank didn't even step back in fear.  
"Now, now 110981, we will not be acting like that, understand? Don't make me take you to the critical area." He threatened the boy. He stays silent.  
"That's better." Frank helps him to put his clothes and also fixed his hair.  
"You will eat dinner/supper." 

They walked towards the cafeteria where other people who were put in the Shoebox ate at. There were many guards because many incidents has had happened in the past. The boy followed Frank towards the line. He takes the tray full of food and sat by the one of the four windows. The boy looked around. The cafeteria was a sad blue color. No chatter, no laughter, no noise. It was all silent except the small talk between the guards.

The boy noticed that some people ate by themselves without their aide, some people ate next to their aide but they weren't being assisted, and others were being fed by their aide. The boy didn't want to be fed by Frank. He wants to eat like a normal person.  
"Okay 110981, open your mouth." He shook his head quickly and turned his head away.  
"Come on now. Eat." He demanded. 

Frank had no other choice but to tickle the boy. The boy laughs and he quickly shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth. The boy refused to swallow.  
"Do you want the time to exercise or not?" Frank was getting frustrated with him. The boy said nothing. He looked at a girl with messy, curly hair. She was eating without the support from the aide. The aide watched carefully.

Eventually, he finished his food and left the cafeteria. He goes to brush his teeth and heads for the exercise room. He sees the messy, curly girl, this time doing pull-ups. There was only 20 minutes left. He decides to slowly come next to her and do some sit-ups. She was doing squats. He followed her too. They were exercising together, even though the girl didn't even know about it.

Just then, there was a loud signal.  
"Everyone back to their rooms!" Everyone walked back to their rooms, and the doors were locked automatically. There was silence. The hallway lights were dimmed. The boy didn't really do much, but just sat and stared at the wall. He eventually found a comfortable position and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy was eventually put with other people instead of being isolated for 22 hours. He has been in RPH for nearly eight months. He was finally out of the straight jacket and was wearing green scrubs with the lettering RPH on the back and his number above it. It was weird being with other people, but it wasn't as bad as being isolated. Everyone was doing their own thing.

He sees the messy, curly girl again looking for a book to read. Figures that she would be back with other people. She turned around and saw the number, which surprised him a lot. It was none other than 664281. He should try talking to her, but he doesn't know what to do. After being stuck in a room for 22 out of 24 hours each day for nearly 4 months, he probably lost all of his social skills in 1,2,3.

His brain said to not approach her, but his feet says the opposite. He tapped her, and she turns around.  
"You must be 664281." He said quietly.  
"Yeah, so?" She asked.  
"You must be the one making all of the noises for two weeks down in the Shoebox."

She nods to answer his question.  
"That was me. What do you want kid?"  
"I would like to get to know you better." She sighed and put whatever book she had in her hand back in the bookshelf.  
"Out of all people, why me?" She wanted to know the reason.

He had no answer and shrugged instead. She breathes a quick laughter.  
"See? You don't have an answer." She was just about to leave until he said something out of the ordinary.  
"My name is Spot." He blurts out. She stopped and looked at him straight into his silver green eyes. This went on for a few seconds.

She sighs for the second time and shook her head.  
"Didn't anyone tell you? We don't call each other by our real names." She explained.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"It's for security reasons. Your name is 110981. My name is 664281."  
"No. My name is Spot. We have names for a reason. We're not a package. We're humans." He explained.

She shook her head again.  
"We are humans, but they don't look at us as humans because we suddenly became criminals. We're not mentally okay, but not all of us are criminals." She stated.  
"What is your name?"  
"I'm surprised that I'm still talking to you. Even though the conversation should have ended after I told you that you don't have an answer for me."

Spot just stood still and waited for an answer.  
"Fine. You win. Name's Kai. Happy now?"  
"How long have you been here for?"  
"For over four years now. Still waking up to the dumb nurses, foolish aides, nutty guards, etc.. If you think about it, you know the people here better." Kai explained.

Spot was thinking about another question that he wanted to know.  
"How long can you stay at Rockhouse Psychiatric Hospital for?"  
"For starters, everyone shortens it to RPH. This is the hospital that admit minors. Once you turn 18, you're moved to the RPH for adults."  
"So there's two RPHs?" Kai nods.

Spot and Kai were talking for a bit. Kai was involuntarily admitted to the hospital when she was seven. Now she is currently 11 going 12. Spot was 9 going 10. He thought that Kai was very interesting.  
"Now, here's the deal Spot. You can call me Kai, but around others, my name is 664281 and I call you 110891, okay?"

Spot looked at her with uncertainity.  
"Trust me on this one." He only nods. They went into the library. In the library, there was a group huddled around a short, petite woman. The group consisted of children between 6-8 years old.  
"What is this all about?"

Her eyes saddened a little before she hardened them again.  
"That's a weekly reading group. I remember Ms. Waiters. So sweet." She had her hand on his wrist.  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you...."

Kai was heading for the library for the weekly reading group. The nurses made a huge mistake, which made Kai almost kill someone that day. Kai didn't receive her medication at all. She was supposed to take it every 12 hours, but never received it. She heads for the library anyway. Kai sat in front of the spoiled brat name 543210. She was very inconsiderate and thought that she was better than everyone else.

One day, 543210 got on Kai's last nerve. If Kai was on her medication, she wouldn't act the way she did. She grabbed 543210 by the neck amd tried to choke her to death.  
"Security!" Ms. Waiters shrieked. Kai's grip got unusually stronger and gave 543210 marks around her neck. Kai screams in anger while 543210 was struggling to breathe. Kai scratched the neck as well, which resulted in bleeding instantly.

The children backed away quickly. A boy started crying. The security guards arrived at the scene. Kai tried fighting the guards. They pulled Kai off and restrained her. Emergency services were called. They came in and took 543210 to the hospital. Police officers were involved. She was taken to the police station. Kai had charges against her. Attempted murder and attempted assault were pressed against her.

Kai was taken to Syracuse Juvenile Detention and was there for four days under a psychiatrist's eye. The warden released Kai because he found out that Kai was not on her medication. The charges were dropped and the nurses who were caring for Kai were fired immediately. Just because she was released from juvenile detention doesn't mean that she was released to live like a normal child.

The warden had Kai sent back to RPH and was in the Shoebox for 11 1/2 months. She was released from the Shoebox to live with the other patients, but she tried biting a patient's finger, a nurse's ear, and attempted to strangle a guard, which resulted in her being sent back to the Shoebox. That is when she saw a boy. A boy with silver green eyes and his name was 110981.

Spot's eyes were widened from the shock.  
"You tried killing someone?" He tried hiding the shock, but to no avail.  
"543210 was getting on my last nerve and I wasn't on my medication." Kai defends.  
"What happened to 543210?" He wanted to know.  
"Well, she came back a week and four days later. She was in critical condition because she lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing when she arrived."

Spot was confused on that.  
"I scratched her neck and I scratched an artery. She came back better and was released from the hospital three months later. She was deemed "normal" by society."  
"Do you know her name?"  
"Yeah. 543210."  
"No. Her real name." Kai paused a moment and thought.

She shook her head.  
"The only thing I can say is that she has a scar that's shaped like a line and is pink. I will know if it's her." She said only.  
"You want to read with the group?" He asked.  
"Nah. I wanna read my own books."

Kai dragged him to the circular table by the corner.  
"Let's read." She sees someone's legs poking from the bookshelf.  
"Someone's legs are there." Spot pointed out.  
"Don't worry about him. Hey 777778."  
"What's up 664281? Who's the person next to you?"  
"Someone I met. Name's 110981."

777778 finally popped out. He looked at Spot.  
"You already know me. How old are you?"  
"I'm 9."  
"Aww, a little dude I see. The only thing I'll say about my age is that I'll be leaving soon."  
"Whatcha mean?" Spot was confused.

Kai and 777778 chuckled together.  
"What's funny?"  
"Don't you remember 110981? This is a hospital for minors." Kai reminds him.  
"Ohhh. Right."  
"Yeah. I'm 17 and I turn 18 in four months." 777778 stated.  
"Will you be released into the world or be transferred to RPH for adults?" Kai asked.

777778 shrugged as his answer.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. They said it depends. I could be living in the world with everyone else, or I could be moved to RPH for adults."  
"Just try to be a goodie-two-shoe then."   
"Thanks 664281." He gave her a thumbs up.  
"Now children, I'll go back to my reading."

He went under the bookshelf and stayed there.  
"I used to like 777778." Kai blurts. Spot looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"What?"  
"I used to like him. I crushed on him so hard. I realize once he turns 18, I'll be only 12. He would be an adult. I would still be a minor."  
"Well, at least someone realized that." Spot muttered.

He decides to leave but Kai caught his arm.  
"What 664281?" He asked.  
"There are classes." She told him.  
"Okay, have fun then."  
"No 110981. I mean there are classes that are mandatory." Spot frowned.

Kai sighed in irritation.  
"Just because you're in RPH doesn't mean you don't complete your education."  
"Oh my goodness. I thought I was away from eductaion."  
"Well, you are a minor. Here, I'll take you to health."  
"Health?" Spot asked as he was dragged by her.  
"Yeah. There are things I'm learning right now that is very interesting for you to know."  
"Know for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kai sat in the second row while Spot sat behind her.  
"Welcome to Health 101, and I'll be teaching you many things!" The woman who looked like she was in her late 30s cheerfully stated.  
"Ugh, happy much?" Some guy with jet black hair mumbled. His eyes had rings and he looked sick of everything.

The teacher gave a wide smile.  
"Now now 473632. Happiness is a good thing in life." She gave a hearty laugh.  
"Happiness used to be good. Until it was taken away from me." He said in a montone voicr.  
"Well then 473632, we can have you go to your therapist and you could talk about your feelings with her. Don't you remember that I discussed that with the class last Tuesday?" The whole class groaned in irritation from her happiness.

She looked at Spot, and she realized that it's his first time in Health 101.  
"Ah, young man, what is your name?"  
'Spot.' He wanted to say. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"My name is 110981."  
"Well then. Everyone say hi."   
"Hi." They all greeted him in a bored tone.

Kai leaned back towards Spot.  
"Most people had their medication taken around this time, so they're not bored of you. It's just how their medication makes them after taking it." She explained to him.  
"Oh."  
"Now today children, we'll be talking about predators."  
"I thought this was a health class!" 473632 exclaimed.

The teacher laughs again.  
"Silly you. Not an animal predator. A person predator."  
"Like a cow?" Some girl with red, curly hair asked.  
"No 738488. Like people who would do bad things to other people."  
"Like 664281?" 473632 snickered. Kai gripped the table with her hands.  
"You better shut it before I shut it for you 473632!" Kai threatens.

The teacher clapped her hands happily.  
"No fighting. And absolutely no threats in this class. We are a safe class and-"  
"Moo!" Some "classmate" yelled in excitement.  
"Hahahaha! Cows are funny!" 738488 chuckled.  
"Oh great. I need to call the emergency nurse. Someone's medication has worn off." Sure enough, an emergency nurse came along and took the "classmate" who started mooing like a cow away.

The teacher sighed in relief.  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes, predators are someone you should catious of. It could be anyone."  
"It could even be you. Borrrrring." 473632 sighed in depression.  
"That's right, but I'm not a predator." She laughs. Everyone was silent as a movie theater.  
"Eh hem. Anyway-"  
"Hey guys! It's lunch time!" Someone yelled.

The "classmates" cheered all together and left the room. The teacher sighed in irritation. Spot and Kai were the last ones to leave.  
"That class was pointless." Spot muttered.  
"Tch. The teacher is way too happy all the time. Reason why we cannot take her seriously." Kai points out.  
"Is it really lunch time?" She shook her head.  
"It's an hour early, we don't have lunch until 2."  
"So what do we do then?" Spot wanted to know.

Kai dragged him to the recreation room.  
"What do we do here?"  
"Something fun." She was bouncing around the room.   
"So...."  
"Sooooo...." It became quiet escept the squishy noises of the balls.  
"There are some things you should know about cafeteria food."  
"Like what?"

Spot learned to not take cake that hasn't been wrapped in plastic wrappings or in foil. They were in line and got their food. Spot really did appreciate Kai, but he wants to leave. He sees an open window.  
'Maybe I can go for some fresh air and probably escape.' Spot thought carefully.  
"Hey Kai, do we even get to to outside?"  
"If it's not raining. Anyway, I'm done. Let's go outside."  
"Right."

They walked around the empty lot. There were huards watching the patients.  
"I have something in mind that I want to do."  
"What is it?" She asked with curiosity.  
"I'm leaving." He answered.  
"Whatcha mean? Someone picking you up?"  
"No. I mean escaping." Kai gasped.  
"Don't even try. If you do, then you can be sent back to the Shoebox."

Spot groaned in annoyance.  
"I'm sick of RPH! I cannot even do anything! I have no freedom!"  
"But this is mental hospital! We can't just escape! Or you can't just escape!"  
"Oh now you don't believe in me Kai?!" He became upset at her.  
"I believe in you, but not in this way! It's too risky and dangerous! I just can't let you go like that? You haven't been here for a full year." Kai's voice became mean and nasty.

Spot ignored the last part of her sentence.  
"You cruddy little friend! What kind of person goes escaping a mental hospital?! Especially if it's RPH!"  
"Me Kai! I can't-can't take this anymore!" He grunts and stormed back inside the hospital. 

He went into his room and sat on the bed. He screams into the pillow.  
'I thought Kai would understand, but boy was I wrong!' He thought grimly.  
He looked at the window. He looked at the door. He done this a few times before making an official choice.  
"I know what I need to do." He told himself.

Meanwhile, Kai kicked a pebble and mumbles to herself.  
'What a selfish friend. I can't believe him! He knows that he'll get caught. Who am I to talk to if he actually does escape? RPH plays no joke when it comes to escaping this dingy hospital.' She thought angrily. She gripped onto the pole and gripped tight to the point of her palm turning red. One guard came rushing towards her to remove the hand.

He had a hard time prying off, but she was no longer gripping the pole in anger.   
'Spot is not mature. I thought he would be better than this, but noooo. He has to try to escape. Come to think of it. I haven't heard anything yet. Maybe he was joking around and decided to stay here at RPH. Who am I kidding. This is Spot we're talking about. That boy has no common sense.' She became bitter and stomped inside.

She was going to her room until an alarm was heard.  
"Attention patients at Rockhouse Psychiatric Hospital! Report to your rooms! We're on lockdown! This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Everyone was running in terror. 473632 was running in circles like a maniac until a guard picked him up and took him away. Kai went to her room. She closed the door and leaned against the door. There was a lot of mumbling. Then it dawned on her. Spot officially escaped RPH.


End file.
